


Bubbles

by HyperOnCatnip



Series: Sidestories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Bathing/Washing, Female pronouns for a genderless alien, Flower sexorgan, Mild Gore, Other, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Tentacles, Traumatizing fingering, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperOnCatnip/pseuds/HyperOnCatnip
Summary: Her solid cold hips brushed against his as she reached for the bottle of shampoo. He tilted his head up to meet her lips making her draw back in confusion.





	Bubbles

Damien felt dirty after a whole day of work in his flower shop, his staff, a girl in her late teens had told him to go home early because he appearently 'stank so much that the flowers died' as she had put it. He had however gladly accepted to go home early just to come home to his room mate in the middle of watching a cartoon. Her gaze didn't leave the tv when she greeted him.

"What is this smell?" she had asked, nuzzling into a pile of his clothes. Sometimes he forgot that she wasn't human, despite her abnormal feet that never touched the ground, her weird piercing eyes that had rings of fuchsia instead of pupils and of course her darkmagenta featherlike hair. But he was always reminded when she did stuff like this. Especially things he didn't like.

"Hey to you too" Damien said, he made his way to the bathroom, turning warm water. She was standing behind him when he turned back around. "You scared me"

"Stop being such a scaredkitty" her soothing voice was right by his ear. "May I join you?"

"Join me?" he asked looking her up and down. She swayed her big hips to the side. Boobless hourglass figure as tempting as ever, the problem was that she seemed completly oblivious to her own alluring body, wich was only logical as she was a creature made of war.

"Yes join you" she said, making him come back to reality. "May I?" He cursed loudly as he felt his pants get tighter. She started to get impatient it seemed so he had to answer her.

"Of course"

"Hmm" she hummed happily as she slipped her qipao off, then the gloves and boots. She slipped into the water that was overflowing. Damien watched her swirly birthmarks as she moved, well it wasn't as arousing anymore with the manequinlike body. "Why are you just standing there?"

"I um..." he started. Suddenly he was naked and in the tub. He figured it had to be Gl'bgolybs doing. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you were taking too long" Gl'bgolyb rolled her eyes. "let me wash your hair" Her solid cold hips brushed against his as she reached for the bottle of shampoo. He tilted his head up to meet her lips making her draw back in confusion.

"You're so frusturating" Damien said.

"What did I do wrong?" her tone was serious all of the sudden. He leaned back into the tub.

"It's not your fault, it's all mine..." he began, she looked intensly into his eyes. All her attention on him, wich didn't help his boner at all. "You're, really..." he searched for words, he found none to describe his feelings, it was like trying to catch a fly with his bare hands. This was not love. It was not only sexual attraction. It was overwhelming and he couldn't quiet grasp it.

"Damien..." she said, leaning forward. Their lips met again. Her warmth felt like burning, warmer than the hottest day of summer. She let him spread her legs as far appart as the tub allowed. "I think I understand..." she trailed off looking down to the floor. "Usually you'd be dead by now, but I like you enough to let you..." she softly slid on top of his lap, gravity refusing to pull down her body. He felt a bud starting to grow between her legs. Looking down in confusion he could confirm that yes, that was a flowerbud. It could be a lotus flower he thought as it grew. And boy was it right. The bud blossomed into one of the beautifullest lotus flowers he had ever seen.

He touched it gently. The petals felt like sandpaper at the tips and softer and wetter the closer to the core he came. Small slim tentaclelike things reached out for his fingers and pulled them inside the hole in the flowers core. Gl'bgolyb let out a small gasp as they entered her. Damien tried to whitdraw his fingers but he was stuck.

"Uh" he said. "I think I'm stuck?" his fingers was squeezed tightly within the flower. He couldn't feel them anymore. His fingers was getting pulled into the flower bit by bit. "Orion! Please let me go?!" he started to panic.

"I can't control this. The pressure within my body is probably going to crush your fingers" Gl'bgolyb said. She took a hold on Damiens wrist. "If I pull your hand out you'll lose some fingers, do you still want me to do this?" He nodded. She gently (for her) ripped the hand out.

"Fuuuu" Damien screamed.

"Shoosh you huge baby" Gl'bgolyb picked up her dress and ripped it into shreds. She then wrapped the fabric around Damiens hand. "It could've been worse" she sounded cheerful. Damien shuddered at the thought of his dick in the place of his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry /Nova


End file.
